


Heels Over Head

by cal1brations



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny tops, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Rough Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is different behind closed doors. Or something.</p><p>In which Kotetsu and Barnaby have very little self-control when it comes to each other, Kotetsu isn't fond of wearing suits, and Barnaby's got a little bit of a thing for sock garters. Damn Kotetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels Over Head

Kotetsu _hates_ formal events.

See, it's like this: Kotetsu is a _hero_. He's not a _Hero_. He didn't join the game for the fancy shin-digs the companies and sponsors throw in support of them-- hell, he doesn't even do it for the salary (which, he remembers vividly when he received his first paycheck, and Tomoe had to grip his arm before he fainted at the sight of so many zeroes in a row), which has fluctuated quite a bit in his years.

But being partners with Barnaby, being one of the standing members of Tiger & Barnaby, well, one of the things they do _most_ is attend these stupid events. The kind where suits are required, and tuxes might even be _better_. The kind where Kotetsu is made to slick back his hair all the way, and his domino mask looks a little more cool when he looks like a million bucks-- which he isn't, because he tries to rent suits as often as he can without having to actually buy one. (Barnaby changes that after he notices Kotetsu looks the plainest of plain after a party hosted by Amazon-- _Amazon_ , for God's sake-- and after a fairly-explosive argument, managed to get Kotetsu fitted for three custom suits.)

But if it weren't enough, being stuck in a shitty suit all night while he tries not to drink himself drunk and listen to boring people talk about boring things, he has to look at Barnaby all damn night, too.

And if that isn't taunting meat to a tiger, well, Kotetsu really doesn't know what fucking is.

Barnaby always looks good-- it's just his thing. He's always put together, and when they're attending shit like this, not a single hair is out of place. His suits are perfectly-fitted. His hair is perfectly styled. His words are perfectly... perfect. Even while he's sipping expensive champagne and chatting with pretty girls and rich men who have the power to buy Barnaby, like, his entire self, probably several times over.

And it's not because Kotetsu is jealous, oh no. Kotetsu has had his hand at that-- he's been King of Heroes before, too. He hated it-- the this part. He felt fake, felt awkward and weird and so out of his element, he went home to Tomoe complaining, more often than not, telling her this wasn't who he was and how he wished sponsors would like him for him, and--

Well. It doesn't much matter now.

Barnaby feels comfortable like this, which is so weird ("You really _like_ being a circus animal for them to parade around?"-- "It is so not like that, Kotetsu, shush."), but it's just how he is, Kotetsu figures. Barnaby kind of has fun at these things, so Kotetsu doesn't much try to bother him; it's good for the kid to loosen up a little, even if it's only because he feels nice and he's drinking glass after glass of expensive drink Kotetsu could probably only afford to buy once a year.

But, fuck, does Barnaby look good.

Not only aesthetically-- which he does. Barnaby always looks good, though (did he mention that already?).

It's because of that happiness, that comfort. Barnaby in his element is kind of a turn on for Kotetsu, because he just has this peaceful little smile on, he can actually laugh a little; he's charming and easy-going and social and, _mmm_ , he looks fantastic when he sips his drink in the lull of conversation, peeking around with a sweeping glance--

Shit. He catches Kotetsu staring. Kotetsu spares him a little nod-- _You're doing fine_ \-- and Barnaby's lips crack into this wicked little simper that makes Kotetsu kind of want to pull at his tie, but he doesn't, because then it would be obvious that Barnaby Brooks Jr. is swinging for his partner and Kotetsu isn't about to put them in danger for something like that.

Anyway. Well.

Barnaby nods at him in turn, and Kotetsu thinks it's a little useless-- _obviously_ they're looking at each other, he doesn't--

Barnaby's eyes flick up, and Kotetsu follows his gaze, until he stupidly remembers that the venue they're at is one of the nicest hotels on the Gold Stage, where they've been granted a suite for the night, just a courtesy of their host (Kotetsu does not know who that is). The kind with a sitting room with a view of the entire city out there before them. And a king-sized bed. And a walk-in shower.

But, that's all whatever. Cool, but whatever.

The best part is Barnaby. And he seems to have an idea that Kotetsu may or may not be able to read from his miniscule little gestures, because they may or may not know each other well enough to have developed a special kind of eye-language to communicate one of the best phrases: Later? You and me?

Kotetsu nods, and before he can make any kind of silly gesture to tease Barnaby, a shy woman is tapping his shoulder and quietly asking for a picture with him; Kotetsu watches her upload it to Instagram with the comment, "look how handsome @w1ld_t1ger is tonight!!!! :*" which makes Kotetsu laugh. He likes the photo on his phone a while later as he moseyes around.

\---

The time for Barnaby to apologize for all of the boring socializing and company-chat comes far later in the evening, when it's actually more like early morning. After everyone is sufficiently, more or less, tipsy, and guests start disappearing in favor of continuing their night elsewhere (with other company-- generally the pretty female kind, as it normally goes).

Barnaby sends Kotetsu a text while Kotetsu is having his champagne refilled for the umpteenth time; he's not drunk, because this stuff isn't nearly as strong as what he usually indulges in, but hey, it's still good. It takes a bit of effort to tug his phone out, smiling at Barnaby's message, something like:

Upstairs? Where are you? ETA?

He laughs as he hammers out a quick message, just the important stuff that Barnaby cares about.

give me 5 mins ;^) bored already?

Barnaby's reply comes almost momentarily, and Kotetsu chuckles as he takes a long swig of his drink, before leaving the glass on the lip of some potted plant, amongst several other glasses of varying fullness.

You look good. Can't wait you fuck you.

Barnaby's probably a little more than tipsy if he has the courage to send such a filthy text, but Kotetsu's not complaining. He moves to get an elevator, drumming his fingers against his phone as he tries to think of something good to say; he's not so good with sexting, but hey, if Barnaby's up to play, Kotetsu is, too.

just a suit? jfc bunny you're desperate

He's heading up to the top floor when Barnaby's reply comes, in several messages, dinging in his pocket. Kotetsu's face goes red while he reads them.

Really desperate.

Holy shit, I was trying not to touch myself in the bathroom all night.

You look really good with your hair back like that.

Fuck

Are you here yet?

The elevator dings, and Kotetsu's practically running to get off it. He doesn't reply, mostly because that would take more time, and he just wants to be with Bunny, wants to see him trying to hold back while he waits for Kotetsu; he can be quite the needy thing, once his appetite is noticed. Kotetsu can relate.

Their room is seven-oh-seven, Kotetsu notices as he jams his key into the slot, practically falling over with his haste to get inside. He must have startled Barnaby with the noise, because Barnaby seems stiff for all of perhaps five seconds, before he's moving over to Kotetsu in long strides. Kotetsu closes the door as quietly as he can, silently making up for all the noise he is certain they're about to make.

And right he was, Kotetsu thinks as Barnaby nearly slams him up against the back of the door, hungrily kissing him in a way that makes a shudder run from Kotetsu's toes, pang at his groin, and surge all the way up to his scalp; he's a good kisser, Kotetsu thinks dreamily. His tongue feels the best swiping against Kotetsu's like that, tasting him excitedly, and Kotetsu makes a long groan in the back of his throat, his hands searching for his favorite place to grapple onto while he's kissing Barnaby: his ass.

"You're not even gonna let me out of the doorway first? Jeez, Bunny," Kotetsu tuts between long, fierce kisses, laughing breathlessly when Barnaby huffs like a brat at the comment, moving to hoist Kotetsu up--

"Put me _down_!" Kotetsu demands, but his arms go flying around Barnaby's neck, anyways-- mostly because he doesn't want to fall, but maybe also because he's excited to be around Barnaby, even if Barnaby's being a little shit and princess carrying him to the bed.

Kotetsu quickly moves to get his suit jacket off, hurriedly unbuttoning it and tossing it aside. Barnaby is doing the same, not even bothering to hang it up, which is something. Then again, it's not one of his favorite suits-- tonight was a matching affair for the two of them, simple black suits, white shirts, black ties (thin ties, the type Kotetsu likes). Barnaby still looked good, though.

"You're wearing suspenders," Barnaby comments slowly, looking to Kotetsu silently. Kotetsu is not sure if that's a good comment or a bad one, because Barnaby looks a little... blank. Kotetsu gives them a little snap against his chest, the _smack_ of a sound making Barnaby's eyebrows fly up, and then Kotetsu knows.

"More snazzy," Kotetsu grins at him, but he doesn't expect it when Barnaby makes a little groan, eyebrows slanted like it's the perfect fucking _sin_ to see his partner like this; Kotetsu feels very powerful.

"Want me to keep 'em on?"

Barnaby almost breaks his neck trying to nod as fast as he can, before he's hurrying to undo his belt. "Please-- _fuck_ ," he hisses, and if that isn't one of the hottest things Kotetsu's heard, well, he'd be fucking lying, to be completely honest.

He can see Barnaby's cock in his pants-- slacks are one of the worst concealers, Kotetsu thinks with a smile. Barnaby is already hurrying out of them, though, dropping his trousers to his ankles once he gets his belt undone, before he steps out of them. His underwear comes next, and Kotetsu thinks Barnaby looks _really_ fucking good with nothing on except his shirt and askew tie, eager cock poking out from the base of his shirttails.

He comes closer to Kotetsu, who's now sitting up at the very edge of the bed, still mostly dressed. He looks desperate to kiss him, and Kotetsu grants him that much, letting Barnaby's tongue slide heavily against his own as he makes to undo the buttons of Barnaby's shirt, pulling back only when he loosens Barnaby's tie enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside without a care. He slides the shirt off Barnaby's shoulders with a great amount of care, not because he gives a shit if it's silk or not, but because he takes his time in feeling Barnaby's arms, the pull of his muscles as he moves under Kotetsu's guidance to shrug out of his clothing.

Barnaby is actually _panting_ , even though they're not doing much of anything, no dirty touching is even in the equation right yet. Kotetsu spares him a glance, and Barnaby groans, pressing their foreheads together.

"I really want to fuck you, Kotetsu," Barnaby tells him, his voice a little strained; Kotetsu figures it's the excitement, since Barnaby is pretty wound up right now.

Kotetsu grants him a little kiss, a treat for using his name in that desperate little tone of his, making it sound beautiful. "We can do that," he agrees, because Barnaby's _really good_ at fucking him, truth be told. "Did you bring stuff?"

Barnaby nods, and moves to leave Kotetsu for a moment. He moves to find his suit jacket on the floor, digging through it a little before he tosses a condom Kotetsu's way, then a few packets of lube, which Kotetsu doesn't actually catch, but he does round up all the little foil packets and set them aside on the bed.

Barnaby comes back to him, and they kiss a little more, Barnaby pressing Kotetsu back on the bed, moving to kneel between his legs. He loosens Kotetsu's tie for him, pulling it over his head and tossing it away before he unbuttons Kotetsu's shirt, but he doesn't pull his shirt off. He gives Kotetsu's suspenders a little snap of his own, which makes Kotetsu yelp in surprise, and Barnaby shivers, licking his lips.

"Off," he mumbles, and Kotetsu frowns.

"Didn't you--"

"I don't want to fuck you from behind, I want to do it like this. _Off_ ," he tells him again, so damn spoiled, and Kotetsu rolls his eyes as he undoes his suspenders from his trousers, wiggling under Barnaby to drop them off the side of the bed.

"What else?" Kotetsu asks, but Barnaby's already moving to undo his trousers for him, yanking them down in quick jerks of his hands. He makes a loud groan once they're off, and Kotetsu peeks down between his legs to watch Barnaby run his hands up Kotetsu's legs, marvelling a little at his sock garters.

" _Fuck_ ," he mumbles, dragging himself back between Kotetsu's legs to get at his underwear, yanking those off, too, with a few kisses along Kotetsu's long legs. "You're amazing," he mumbles, practically whines, into Kotetsu's belly, which makes Kotetsu laugh a little, sliding his hands over his slicked-back hair; Jesus, there's a lot of product in it.

Barnaby does not stay that way for long, burrowed against Kotetsu's stomach. He moves himself to grab at the packets of lube, ripping one of them open and smearing the cool substance over his fingers. He starts off with one finger, because Kotetsu always likes a little more prep than he'll admit, and even though Barnaby is very tempted to hump Kotetsu's leg while he stretches him with his fingers, he resists.

He does not, however, resist from giving Kotetsu's cock a few pumps with his free hand, watching in silent wonder as Kotetsu writhes, moans, bucks both into his hand and back onto his fingers, a see-saw of pleasure. Some of his hair slips out of its style, and Barnaby licks his lips; Kotetsu looks so good, shirt open like that, hair out of his face, mask sealed to his skin...

"Tiger," Barnaby prompts, and Kotetsu makes a little face, because he's never really been called that in bed-- it's usually a work thing.

Still, he answers as best he can. "Mnh?"

Barnaby leans in, kissing Kotetsu's ear before he perches his lips there, speaking in a low, husky whisper. "You're pretty flexible, yeah?"

His fingers-- fingers now, Kotetsu notes with a little wince as he adjusts-- press deep, and Kotetsu makes a little moan, rocking consistently with the motion of Barnaby's fingers thrusting in and out of him, not abusively fast, but still pretty fucking hard.

But, to answer his question, Kotetsu swallows a little, moaning accidentally as he opens his mouth to speak. "Y-yeah?" He stammers. "Why?"

Barnaby doesn't answer, and Kotetsu worries Barnaby might not have heard him. But, he continues to mercilessly slam his fingers into Kotetsu-- three of them enter the equation at some point, which really makes Kotetsu's hips stir-- and he spends a large amount of time searching for the right crook of his fingers that makes Kotetsu writhe and wail; once he touches up on it a few times in succession, Kotetsu knows he's doomed.

There's a pause after Kotetsu yells out a few desperate "please, please Bunny!"s, in which Barnaby moves to slip on the condom he tossed on the bed earlier (maybe use it as an excuse to touch himself a little, to get the edge off), before he's right back between Kotetsu's legs. He makes this little smile, something too coy to be sweet, and Kotetsu huffs as he looks at him; his mask covers his eyebrows, but he hopes Barnaby can see his curious expression nonetheless.

"What are you planning?" He asks outright, and Barnaby moves in to give him a long kiss, filthy and deep, before he pulls back.

"Tell me if it hurts," Barnaby warns, and Kotetsu's about to ask if what hurts, but then Barnaby's hoisting Kotetsu's legs up over his shoulders and, oh, okay, that's not so bad, that's not bad at all, especially when Barnaby's slowly sliding the head of his cock inside and--

" _Fuuuck_ ," Kotetsu hisses, and Barnaby tenses, but Kotetsu shakes his head-- nods? Whatever-- then reaches to grab Barnaby's arms. There's not much touching he can do, aside from maybe assault Barnaby's hair, but that's like asking for a death wish, so he doesn't even bother.

Besides, his mind is being thoroughly fucking blown for him to even really care at the moment.

"How's that?" Barnaby asks quietly. His glasses are sliding down his nose and it gives Kotetsu an even better few of those lovely eyes, beautiful blond lashes and all; Kotetsu makes a frustrated moan, trying to wiggle a little.

" _Go_ ," he begs, and in half a second, Barnaby's lost.

He slams his hips, painfully deep with the angle, but it feels so fucking good after prancing around all night, such a finely made-up Wild Tiger indeed, and Kotetsu makes a choked groan, feels his feet flexing over Barnaby's shoulders as he adjusts to the incredible feeling of Barnaby so deep inside him. It's almost unlike anything he's ever felt before.

His hands quickly realize that trying to grab at Barnaby's arms is not enough, and Kotetsu thinks Barnaby will just have to fucking _deal_ with some messy hair, because this is definitely a fuck, hard and fast, so he reaches through Barnaby's hair, rakes his fingers over Barnaby's shoulders, which makes him choke out the most beautiful noise-- " _Unh_ , fuck!"

"God--" Kotetsu croaks, but he doesn't know much else to say, not when Barnaby's hips move against him like that, making his eyes slam open as he gurgles out curses and moans, clawing to Barnaby to make sure he doesn't stop, Christ, don't _stop_ , Bunny.

Barnaby's hips pump in a brutal rhythm, and while Kotetsu's often one for slow sex (which Barnaby thinks is hilariously in-character, which Kotetsu huffs at more often than not), this is just as good. Better, probably. Mostly because he feels like they're both coming undone after such a stupid evening and-- well, also because Kotetsu fucking loves watching Barnaby lose himself in the things he loves. Like fucking Kotetsu with all he has, nearly in blissful tears from the delicious feeling of Kotetsu's nails raking wide, red welts over the tops of his shoulders-- which is kind of on accident, and Kotetsu doesn't yet know the full extent of his accidental-clawing, but Barnaby certainly loves it. He loves Kotetsu even more when he's desperate.

"I-- I--" Kotetsu stutters, both from the inability to speak coherently and from Barnaby's thrusting that jolts his entire body-- fuck, it feels so good, so deep and hard, holy shit--

"Touch yourself," Barnaby snarls, but the tone of his voice nearly makes it come off as a harried plea. And, well, if Barnaby's that desperate to watch Kotetsu jack off to the feeling of Barnaby's cock ramming into him, Kotetsu's not going to deny him the sight.

His toes curl a little more as he drops his hand from Barnaby's pale shoulder to his aching dick, and as he scrambles to get a good grip on himself, he notices Barnaby's eager squirming, feeling Kotetsu's calves flex and relax over his shoulders; the kid has this little kink with legs, Kotetsu thinks, or least with Kotetsu's. Maybe the sock garters are a turn-on? That's cute.

What isn't so cute (as it's more _amazingly fucking ho_ t) is when Barnaby moans as Kotetsu jerks himself off, hard and fast to match the merciless pace of Barnaby's jerking hips. Kotetsu imagines he's making a few noises himself, but he can't really focus on himself when Barnaby's giving it to him _this_ good-- shit, he flexes his calves again, pressed down against Barnaby's shoulders firmly so he can feel it, and Barnaby sharply jerks his head, pressing kisses to Kotetsu's calf in reflex, nipping at the top of his right sock garter-- yep, turn-on. Cute.

"Bunny," Kotetsu tries to croon, but it just comes off like this slutty moan, high-pitched and dragged out to the point where Barnaby's thrusts make the name sound more like _Bu-_ un! _-ny_ , which makes Kotetsu drop his head back with a moan; he can't do much more of this, fuck.

Within just a few more thrusts, Kotetsu's panting like he's never going to get to breathe again, gulping in air as Barnaby draws him closer, closer--

" _Bunny_!" He cries out again, squeezing his cock a little, to prolong the feeling of euphoria that edges at him; he's not going to last, and Bunny just keeps _going_ \--

Kotetsu comes with a desperate moan, back arching at an impossible angle with his feet flexing-- twitching, more accurately-- over Barnaby's shoulders. He has to close his eyes, because the pleasure is far too much, and his coherency is lost as he sobs out a mantra of Barnaby's name, milking his orgasm in slow, squeezing strokes, hand stickied with semen, but it feels far too hot and good for Kotetsu to give a shit.

Barnaby makes a few more jerks of his hips, before he's just grinding against Kotetsu, huffing out these little breaths that make Kotetsu shudder, knowing Barnaby's just about to--

"Oh god-- oh _god_ \--" Barnaby nearly whimpers, head hung down as he slams himself into Kotetsu (which makes Kotetsu squirm a little in discomfort at this point, but, hey, fair is fair), stays there as he comes, choking out Kotetsu's name like a prayer. He's panting and sighing and Kotetsu can only think about how much he wants to kiss him, taste the bliss straight from his tongue as he shudders.

Kotetsu reaches at Barnaby at that point, combing back his bangs from his face as he stares at him, too in awe of Barnaby's look of sated lust. "Bunny," he whispers, like a command, and Barnaby allows Kotetsu's legs to slide from his shoulders, giving him the accessibility to lean in and kiss him with a long groan. He's still inside, though slowly slipping out, and Kotetsu kisses him continuously through the feeling of it, carding his fingers though Barnaby's now-limp hair with such tenderness, he can feel Barnaby smiling weakly into his mouth.

"That was _good_ ," Kotetsu tells him quietly, their lips brushing against each other's as he speaks. Barnaby makes this tiny little laugh, moving to slide off the condom from his spent cock with less finesse than Kotetsu would expect from Mister King of Heroes, tossing it away and finally dropping down to the bed with a delighted little groan, nuzzling into both Kotetsu's shoulder and the pillows.

"You can take your stupid mask off now, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu laughs as he hooks his fingers beneath it, slowly tugging it from his skin with great care. "You didn't give me a chance earlier," he reminds him as he tosses the thing aside, cringes when he hears it bang against the wall, or door, or something. He doesn't really care right now, though, only dropping back to the bed with a sigh as he gathers Barnaby close.

"Looked better earlier," Barnaby defends in a huffy little mumble, pressing a couple kisses to Kotetsu's shoulder as he settles down again. "You looked nice at the party."

"Excuse you? I _always_ look nice!" Kotetsu defends, and Barnaby hums thickly with deep affection as he gives Kotetsu's chest a little pat.

"You keep telling yourself that, Tiger," Barnaby shrugs, and Kotetsu scoffs; he'd kick Barnaby's legs in retaliation, but that only ends with Barnaby kicking back, and Barnaby's lower body strength is not something to be meddled with under most (any) circumstances, Kotetsu is now very aware of.

They both sigh a few times, nothing bad, only content in the company of each other. Kotetsu moves to tuck his hand behind his head, but grimaces when he feels the stiffness of product still in his hair; far too much.

"I need a shower," he mumbles, half to himself, and Barnaby makes this annoyed little groan as he shoves his arm around Kotetsu's chest, pinning him close instead. "Stay," he whines-- so _spoiled_. Kotetsu turns his head a little to look at him, smiling to see Barnaby's still got his glasses on, even though his eyes are closed.

"You really need those on?" He asks as a more pain-in-the-ass way of asking if Barnaby wants them off.

"Yes," Barnaby answers plainly, cheek pressed to Kotetsu's shoulder. He opens his eyes-- the look he gives him makes Kotetsu's cock twitch maybe a little bit in response, it's just those incredible _eyelashes_ and that coy little _gleam_ \-- "I want to be able to see your face when I fuck you again tonight."

 _Well_. If that's the plan.

"You like my socks that much?" Kotetsu grins, and he doesn't miss when Barnaby's face goes red, feeling the heat of his blush against his shoulder. He decides to tease him a little more, sliding a sock-clad ankle up Barnaby's calf, which makes Barnaby groan again-- this time, in want.

"I can't believe you're just-- wait, Bunny--!"

But Barnaby's already propping himself up over Kotetsu, pressing a deep kiss to his lips as he slides a hand over Kotetsu's broad chest, up to his neck, cupping his jaw tenderly, and Kotetsu already knows tonight is going to be fucking _amazing_. And if Barnaby has fun out there playing dress-up and whatnot, well, Kotetsu deserves to have his fun, too.

He caves in, then, looping his arms around Barnaby's neck as he kisses him back wholeheartedly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure it's a sin to lack the headcanon that Kotetsu wears sock garters. Just. Imagine it. Get back to me after you think on it.


End file.
